1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus for fighting against an enemy character within a predetermined game space and a computer-readable medium.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are known fighting type game machines in which a player controls its own character within a game space to fight against an enemy character.
However, many of these conventional game machines were simply designed to attack and compete against the enemy character for the score. Since such games tend to be dull, they are popular only at first, and soon become boring.